A missing piece
by Thalia120
Summary: Naruto wakes with amnesia will his new friend Sasuke help him see that his memories aren't the only things missing. Review!
1. I wake up with no memory

_**Thalia120: Hi! This is my first Fanfic so if it isnt that good plz dont be mean about it, ! **_

_**Sasuke: Ignore the idiot talking if you think it sucks tell the truth**_

_**Thalia120: (glares at Sasuke) Shut up! Why r u even here?**_

_**Sasuke: hn. cuz i can**_

_**Thalia120: (ignores him) i own Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: you dont own me! Masashi Kishimoto does!**_

_**Thalia120: (pouts) **_

_**Sasuke: (looks at readers) start reading before that idiot starts going crazy**_

_**Thalia120:(evil laugh) Naruto will be mine!**_

_**Naruto: To late**_

_**Chapter 1 : I wake up without a memory**_

_**A pair of aqua blue eye opened then closed quickly with the sudden bright light. Slowly the eyes opened again trying to get used to the light. The owner of the sky colored eyes looked at the white cieling. The owner of said eyes sat up slowly showing their face. Who sat up was an small 6 year old boy that had bright spiky hair and sun kissed skin. Said boy had small baby cheek cause of his age and on each cheek were three whisker like scars. The young boy had his forhead bandaged and he wore a hospital gown. The young boy notised that the room was bright white (much to his dislike) and pretty bare, minus the bed he was sitting on ,one of those heart checking machines next to it , and a chair that was next to the door that exited the room. Before the boy could continue looking around, her heard footsteps and three voices in front of the door.**_

_**"Iruka, please calm down" The voice was male,abit rough but had some saddness and worry in it.**_

_**" I agree with Jiraiya this time Iruka, please calm down. Its hard on all of us" This time the voice was from a woman. It was soft as if she had cried for hours.**_

_**" I know its just-" the third was another male but his voice was wrapped with saddness. The man took a same pause. "Its hard to belive that they were gone just like that"**_

_**The others stayed silent. The young boy made a confused face. '**__ Those voices sound familiar but i can't remember' __**Then relization hit the boy. '**____I can't remember anything'__** shock went on his face. He tried to think hard but all that came was a blank. He kept trying only to fail and was close to tears.**__** ' **__Why can't i remember anything!'__**The voices continued. The next one who spoke seemed to be the man Iruka. "Has he showen any signs of waking up Tsunade?" It took awhile before the woman answered. "No, not once since he got to the hospital, and if he doesn't wake up i fear that he might not ever wake up" it went deathly quiet before the man called Jiraiya spoke. "I want to see him" **_

_**"Wait Jiraiya-" She was cut off when someone slammed the door open which made the young boy jump a bit. The one who opend the door was a man that had spiky long white hair, that was in a ponytail. Had dark brown eyes and connected to those eyes were tattoos that made it looked like her was crying blood. He wore a black tux, he looked of the age of fourty, and had a shocked expression on his face. Two others had the same expression on their faces. One was a woman who seemed to be in her twenties, she had bleach blond hair, that were in pigtails, she had light hazel eyes. the blond woman wore a green blouse and brown capri pants with brown sandals. Over that she wore a doctor's coat. Next to her was a man that also seemed to be in his twenties. He like the young boy had a tan. He had brown hair and brown eyes,on his nose was a scar. The man had a black t-shirt and jeans. The boy gave a small wave. "Uh...hi?" No one spoke, they stayed frozen. "Um hello?" Nothing. the boy started to get annoyed. "Hey! Wake up!" The first to move was the man with the scar. "Tsunade i thought u said that he showed no signs of waking up" Tsunade stayed looking at the blond boy. "Hey didn't, i dont understand" The last one with the white hair who seemed to be Jiraiya spoke. "Doesn't matter he's awake." Jiraiya walked to the blond boy. "Are you ok, Naruto?" The six year old made a confused expression. "Huh? Is that my Name?" Jiraiya looked at the boy surprised. "Yes, don't you remember?" the boy looked at his hands and shook his head. "No, I don't remember a thing." Jiraiya and Iruka started at the boy in shock. The boy looked up and saw their faces. "Is that bad?" He said witha small hint of fear that they might get mad at him. Tsunade walked to his bed and sat at the end of it. She looked at him with a gentle smile. "No, Naruto thats not bad. You have this thing called Amnesia." The blond boy made a face. "Amsia?" She shook her head. "No Amnesia, its means that you can't remember anything. You see a few weeks ago you hit your head too hard and didn't wake up until now" The blond boy nodded to show that he understood. "So my name is Naruto?" he asked in a small voice. Tsunade nodded. "I'm Tsunade, This (She pointed at Jiraiya) is my husband, Jiraiya, and he (now pointed at Iruka) is Iruka. Me and Jiraiya are your godparents and Iruka is your Uncle." The boy gave a small smile and nodded again. Then his smiles went away to show he wanted to ask something serious. "And where my parents?" Tsunade frowned as did the other two. Tsunade was about to speak but she was quickly cut off by Iruka. "Naruto,th-there gone" the man looked to the ground whenhe spoke in a shaky voice. Though the boy didn't understand. "Gone? Gone where?" Iruka stayed silent and Jiraiya finished for him. "T-their dead, Naruto" The boy stared at them both before looking down sadly. "It hurts" he said slowly. Tsunade gave a confused look "What hurts, Naruto?" The boy stayed looking at his hands. "To know that they are dead and i can't remember them" **_

_**"Naruto, thats not your fault" The boy didnt look up. Iruka walked over to the boy and gave a sad smile. "If you want when you get out of the hospitial we can go to the park and i tell you all about them." Naruto finally looked up "Really?" He nodded. The boy got and excited smile. "Ok!" All three of the adults gave a small laugh at the boy who went sad to happy in a matter of seconds. "When do i leave?" He asked Tsunade since she had the doctor coat. Tsunade took a moment to think. "Since you woke up and your head injury has healed since you have been here, you could go at anytime." The boy jumpped and yelled "yay!" While the adults watched him with enjoyment. '**__He never changes.__**' **__**Thought Jiraiya.**_

_**I'll end it for now. I hoped you liked it. And if i made any mistakes tell how i should fix it plz!**_

_**And the next time I'll make the next chapter longer! Plz **_


	2. I meet a friend at the park

_**Last chapter: **_

_**"It hurts" he said slowly. Tsunade gave a confused look "What hurts, Naruto?" The boy stayed looking at his hands. "To know that they are dead and i can't remember them" **_

_**"Naruto, thats not your fault" The boy didnt look up. Iruka walked over to the boy and gave a sad smile. "If you want when you get out of the hospitial we can go to the park and I'll tell you all about them." Naruto finally looked up "Really?" He nodded. The boy got and excited smile. "Ok!" All three of the adults gave a small laugh at the boy who went sad to happy in a matter of seconds. "When do i leave?" He asked Tsunade since she had the doctor coat. Tsunade took a moment to think. "Since you woke up and your head injury has healed since you have been here, you could go at anytime." The boy jumpped and yelled "yay!" While the adults watched him with enjoyment. '**__He never changes.__**' **__**Thought Jiraiya.**_

_**Chapter 2: I meet a friend a the park!**_

_Tsunade left to find Naruto some food to eat and Jiraiya had to leave to work. (__**Yeah you all should know what work Pervy-Sage does**__) Iruka stayed in the room with Naruto. Naruto smiled since Iruka told him he would tell him about his parents and he would get to go to the park. "Hey hey Uncle Iruka, what does the park look like?" The blond asked Iruka while Iruka was looking for clothes for Naruto. He thought for a moment. "Well its not far from here its like a 10 minute walk. It ha this big playground with swings and slides around it and a small pond near it where people feed the ducks and i thinking it has an ice cream stand" Naruto grew more excited when Iruka described the park. "I can't wait!" Iruka smiled at the young child. '__**He reminds me more and more of Kushina'**__ Iruka thought. While Naruto jumpped around. Tsunade walked in with a tray of soup. "Hey Naruto I got you some ramen!" Naruto climbed up the bed and looked at he in question. "Ramen?" Tsunade smiled. "Yes ramen. You use to eat this all the time." And gave him the bowl of ramen. Naruto picked up the chop sticks and took a one bit before it disappeared under a minute. Naruto smiled. "Its awesome" Iruka sweatdropped. '__**His love for ramen will never change'**_

_"I want more!" Tsunade went back outside of the room and came back in with a cart full of ramen. "Ramen!Ramen!" Iruka shook his head and grabbed the clothes he would give to Naruto. Not long all the ramen in the cart were gone in less than 5 mintues and he changed into a bright orange shirt with black shorts and black sneakers to match. "The park! The park! The park!" Chanted the small blond. The scared man gave a bright smile and the blonde woman gave a smirk. "Ok I signed you out so get out of here and have fun Naruto!" Naruto ran and hugged Tsunade. "Thank you Granny Tsunade!" Naruto didn't notised that Tsunade flinshed and that Iruka was trying hard not to laugh. Quickly Iruka pulled Naruto away. "Let's go Naruto" Naruto yelled happyly while Iruka thought 'Before Tsunade puts you in a coma again' Tsunade watch them from the door and smiled. 'Minato...Kushina .. please watch over them'_

_"Iruka-sensai?" Iruka looked down at Naruto with curiuosity. "Why did you call me sensai, Naruto?" Naruto shrugged. "You remind me of a teacher! Your caring, nice, and seem fun" Iruka gave a laugh. "Could be I use to be your teacher before you lot your memory" _

_"Really?" Naruto looked up at Iruka._

_"Yes, you were the trouble maker!" Iruka started to laugh remembering all the times Naruto pranked the others students and teachers, even old man Sarutobi. Naruto smiled even more. "Was I funny?" Iruka didn't have a chance to answer because at that moment Naruto saw the park and ran for it. _

_"Naruto, wait!" Though Naruto ignored him and continued to run. '__**Where does he get the engery?'**__ Iruka walked to the bench while keeping his eye on Naruto. Naruto ran to climb the jungle gym. He feel a couple times but continued to try climbing without giving up until he got to the top. "Hey Iruka-sensai! Look at me I'm the king of the world!" Iruka watched the small blonde with amusment and gave him a small wave. Naruto jumpped off and ran to the slide. His face stayed with a smile that seemed to make his face glow. After a while Naruto saw the ice cream stand and ran to Iruka. "Iruka-sensai, can I have some ice-cream?" Naruto said with the most powerful attack that any man would fall to the ground from. The puppy-dog face! Iruka chuckled and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair. "Sure wait here" Iruka stood up and walked to the ice cream stand. Naruto sat on the bench and waited. He saw a soccer ball roll to him. He jumpped of the bench and picked it up. "Hey can you give me that ball?" Someone yelled. Naurto looked to where the voice came from. There stood not that far from Naruto was a boy around his age. He had raven black hair and onyx eyes that showed some happiness and curousity. He wore a blue t-shirt and white shorts with navy blue sneaks. Naruto looked at the soccer ball and gave it to the young boy. "Ok here!" The boy looked at Naruto. "I've never seen you before. Are you from here?" Naruto looked down. "I don't know. I don't remember." The raven haired boy showed a confused expression. "What do you mean you don't remember?" Naruto didn't answer. The raven could tell he seemed sad. "My name is Sasuke!" He said with a slight smile. Naruto looked up and smiled, which surprised Sasuke abit and couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Naruto!"_

_"Want to play with me and my brother?" _

_"Um ok!" Naruto's smile grew if even possible. Not that far Iruka was holding the ice cream he bought Naruto and smiled at the two. 'Hm his first friend' The two ran to a 12 year old boy that looked like Sasuke but with long hair. He wore a black tee and jeans. He saw Sasuke with Naruto. "Who is this little brother?" He said a bit surprised that Sasuke found someone else to play with them and was smiling to the blonde then to him. Sasuke smiled. "This is my new bestfriend Naruto!" Naruto looked at him in surprised at being called his bestfriend. "I'm your new bestfriend?" Sasuke nodded. "Well I'm Itachi nice to meet you Naruto" Itachi said gently Naruto grinned back at him. "Nice to meet you!"_

_Sasuke looked up ay Itachi. "So can he play with us aniki?" Itachi grinned at the his younger brother. "Of course" Iruka watched the three play until sunset. Iruka soon check his watched. "Naruto, we have to go!" Naruto turned to Iruka and pouted. "Aw Iruka a couple minutes!" Itachi check his watch and blinked. "Sorry Naruto we have to go to" Sasuke pouted like Naruto. "Aw why!" Itachi looked at Him." Because mom aid not to be home late remember?" They both continued to pout. Iruka walked to them and crouched down to them. "But if Itachi wants we can see each other tomarrow!" He grinned when the two nodded and looked at Itachi with pleading eyes. Itachi chuckled and nodded. "Of course we can" Both 6 year olds jumpped and yelled 'Yay!' The 12 and and the 25 year old looked at them with amsument. _

_"Bye Naruto see you tomarrow!"_

_"Later Sasuke!"_

_**The next chapter will have a time skip! So i hoped you liked the chapter! Plz review!**_


	3. Say goodbye to the book Sensai!

_**Thalia12O:I'm back with another chapter of 'a missing piece'! I thank a friend of mine! Thanks Aly!**_

_**Naruto:(Runs past Thalia120 and hides behind tree)**_

_**Thalia120: (look at Naruto) why are you hiding?**_

_**Someone comes with pink hair,messed up make up on their face and a pink dress.**_

_**Mystery person: You bastard!**_

_**(Naruto screams bloody murder and tries to run but got tackled to the ground)**_

_**Naruto:Sasuke I'm Sorry! Dont Kill me! I'm to young and pretty to die!"**_

_**Thalia120:Holy crap! thats Sasuke! i thought Sakura got hit by bus or something! Well explains the duck butt hair." **_

_**(Sasuke glares at Thalia before chasing her) **_

_**Shikamaru: Thalia120 doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Thalia120: Shika help us! (Running her ass off)**_

_**Shikamaru:No too troublesome**_

_**(Thalia and Naruto yell) : Read! before we get killed!**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Want to play with me and my brother?" _

_"Um ok!" Naruto's smile grew if even possible. Not that far Iruka was holding the ice cream he bought Naruto and smiled at the two. 'Hm his first friend' The two ran to a 12 year old boy that looked like Sasuke but with long hair. He wore a black tee and jeans. He saw Sasuke with Naruto. "Who is this little brother?" He said a bit surprised that Sasuke found someone else to play with them and was smiling to the blonde then to him. Sasuke smiled. "This is my new bestfriend Naruto!" Naruto looked at him in surprised at being called his bestfriend. "I'm your new bestfriend?" Sasuke nodded. "Well I'm Itachi nice to meet you Naruto" Itachi said gently Naruto grinned back at him. "Nice to meet you!"_

_Sasuke looked up ay Itachi. "So can he play with us aniki?" Itachi grinned at the his younger brother. "Of course" Iruka watched the three play until sunset. Iruka soon check his watched. "Naruto, we have to go!" Naruto turned to Iruka and pouted. "Aw Iruka a couple minutes!" Itachi check his watch and blinked. "Sorry Naruto we have to go to" Sasuke pouted like Naruto. "Aw why!" Itachi looked at Him." Because mom aid not to be home late remember?" They both continued to pout. Iruka walked to them and crouched down to them. "But if Itachi wants we can see each other tomarrow!" He grinned when the two nodded and looked at Itachi with pleading eyes. Itachi chuckled and nodded. "Of course we can" Both 6 year olds jumpped and yelled 'Yay!' The 12 and and the 25 year old looked at them with amsument. _

_"Bye Naruto see you tomarrow!"_

_"Later Sasuke!"_

_**Chapter 3: Say good-bye to the books sensai!**_

_**10 years later**_

_"Naruto! Get your lazy ass up already!" Yelled man, in his early 30's with a scar across is nose. He stormed into and orange colored room. The room was the size average,had a desk near the window,clothes all over the floor,a guitar case sticking out of the bed,a bedside table, on top of it was a blackberry and an orange bag with paper sticking out of it, a black skate board next to the door,text books on the desk, and and orange bed against the wall showing a mob of blond hair. The man with the scar walked to the bed and ripped off the blanket. showing a16 year old boy with blond hair, there were three whiskers on each cheek, making him look kinda like a fox. His sun kissed skin seemed to glow as the sunlight rested on his body. He wore a white tank top and blue shorts. Iruka looked at the boy for a moment then kicked him out the bed. "Ah!" He fell head first. "Ow! Iruka-Sensai! Why did you do that!" Iruka glared at him._

_"I tried to wake you up seven times! Yet you sleep here like a dead man!" Naruto pouted._

_"Now get ready or your going to be late" Iruka said annoyed while turning to the door. "For what?" Iruka stopped in his tracks. He turned and picked one of the textbooks from Naruto's desk. Then hit him with it. "OW!" A huge bump formed on Naruto's head. "Why di-"_

_"You moron! There's school today!" Naruto froze then ran around the room. "Where is my uniform!"_

_"In the closet" Naruto ran to the to the closet and got a white polo shirt with a black blazer and black pants with sneaks and changed._

_Iruka left after that to make himelf so coffee and food for Naruto. Naruto ran to the bath room and bruhed his teeth. When he finihed he ran back stuffed his text books in the orange bag and grabbed his phone, and pressed speed-dial. _

_"Hn"_

_"Morning Teme!" Said the cheerful blond while running down the stairs._

_"Dobe"_

_"When are you going coming?"_

_"After Itachi stops acting like a chick and gets out of the damn bathroom!" Naruto heard Sasuke bang on a door._

_Naruto gave a laugh. Iruka looked at Naruto and shook his head and left a plate of eggs in front of him. _

_"Hn, Finally." Mummbled the raven "I'll be there in 10 minutes btw mom says hi" _

_"Tell Hi back and ok" Naruto hanged up and ate his food._

_Exactly 10 minutes later the door rang. Naruto ran to the door and grabbed his bag on the way. "See you later Iruka!" yelled Naruto. _

_When Naruto opened the door and saw his bestfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Like all Uchihas he had black hair and onyx colored eyes and his face held the famous Uchiha smirk. He wore a white polo shirt with a black blazer like Naruto and black pants with matching sneaks. _

_"Yo Dobe" With a bright smile Naruto said. "Hey Teme lets go!" Naruto ran passed Sasuke and ran to the black viper. He opened the door and jumpped in the front seat. Sasuke sat in the drivers seat and drove to school._

_Konaha highschool was a total of five buildings. Building one was Arts and Music, two stories tall. The first floor was Art and the second was mussic, Building two was the gym, building three had classes such as English, history, and Math , building four had science and clubs and the last was the cafeteria. Sasuke parked in the school parking lot. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the the car and went to the Sakura tree where their other friends were waiting. A pink haired girl with green eyes saw them, she wore a black shirt with a white blazer and black skirt with high tops. (the other girls wore the samething) That girl was Sakura Haruno, she use to be part of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club but she out grew it when she hit middle school, thought she still like is the top 5 people in school, if you make fun of her forehead you will regret it, she like Tsunade have this strange superhuman strength. Next her was her bestfriend Ino Yamanka, bleach blond hair and pale blue eye. Ino like Sakura was part of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. They were friends way before that though. Ino isn't the smartest girl but she works hard. The two next her were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Shikamaru,Choji, and Ino were friends since forever! Shikamaru is the laziest but the smartest person in school. He had the same as Sasuke(As did the other boys). He had black hair and dark brown eyes. Choji could be called chubby but never say F-A-T at him, he won't take it well. The next were Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuga,and Shino Aburame. Kiba is wild dog version of is Naruto's partner in crime,and for some reason the school lets him bring his dog Akamaru. The shy girl Hyuga heiress. Hinata was the shyest person ever,but she was as smart as Sakura and would always defend a friend. Shino was the silent type and had this strange thing with bugs. Naruto ran to them._

_"Hey guys"_

_"Hello Naruto" _

_"H-hi Naruto-kun"_

_"So troublesome,hello"_

_"Hey my blond friend."_

_"Yo Fox-boy"_

_Naruto waved at all of them. Sasuke nodded at everyone an sat next to Shikamaru._

_"Hey Teme, I'll see you in class. Dog-breath and I have to go do something" Sasuke raised and brow but nodded letting Naruto go with the Inuzuka. Sakura blinked then looked from where Naruto and Kiba left, then at Sasuke._

_"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked _

_"This is the first time since elementary school that Sasuke and Naruto aren't near each other" Everyone agreed Sasuke ignored this and lend against the sakura tree. _

_Not long after the bell rang and everyone from the sakura tree went to english. Sakura,Ino, and Hinata walked ahead the Choji,Shin,Sasuke ,and Shikamaru. When they got in they saw Naruto and Kiba smirking at each other. All of them curious why, so Sakura asked._

_"Whats with you two?" _

_Kiba gave a laughed. "You'll see soon"_

_Both began laughing, the others not even bothering to ask more went to their seats. Sasuke sat next to Naruto. "Do I want to know what you did?" _

_"Maybe not" Naruto shrugged _

_"Will it get you killed?"_

_"Aw Teme you do care!" Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"No I just want to explain to my mom why I have blood on my uniform" Naruto pouted for a moment then smirked. _

_"Yeah,yeah. You love me and you know it." Once again rolling his eyes Sasuke looked at the man with a strange mask covering half his face. And his hair covering his right eye. "Good Morning class." Said Kakashi. Kiba and Naruto snickered. "Read pages 60 to 80 in your text book." Everyone got their textbooks and opened the pages he said. Kakashi sat down to his chair and went to the bottom drawer yelled "NARUTO!" Everyone jumpped (Minus Sasuke,Shino,Shikamaru,Naruto,and Kiba) Naruto smiled innocently. "Yes, Sensai?"_

_"Where are they!"_

_"Where is what?"_

_"MY IchI Ichi books where are they!" Naruto mocked a hurtful face. "Sensai, I'm hurt! Why would I touch them?"_

_Sasuke smirked inwardly at this. As everyone started to laugh at Kakashi starting to panick. _

_"My books! Where are they you blond headed Bastard!'_

_"Ah! Sensai language." Naruto joked. _

_Everyone started laughing. Kiba pointed outside. Kakashi ran to the window and screamed like a little girl before fainting. Everyone looked at the teacher then ran to the window to see what happened,minus Naruto and Kiba who were giving eachother high-fives. Outside Akamaru was ripping 'ichi ichi Paridise' Ichi Paridise was now chewed up,slobbered paper. The laughing didn't stop until the be rang. Sasuke smirked the whole time. "Nice dobe" Naruto nodded and left to their next class. _

_**Was it good? Was it bad? Review!**_


	4. New students,a necklace, and firstkiss

_**Thalia:Is he close?**_

_**Naruto:(shrugs) I'm not sure**_

_**Sasuke:Boo**_

_**(screams could be heard from a random building)**_

_**Sakura,Hinata, and Ino stood outside of the building**_

_**Hinata:Poor Thalia-san and N-Naruto-kun**_

_**Ino:Naruto does deserve it. Sasuke just wants to kill Thalia for making fun of him.**_

_**Sakura: Oh well as along as I don't get blood on me.**_

_**Naruto:No anything but that plz!**_

_**Thalia: Don't burn that!**_

_**Sakura,Hinata, and Ino looked at each other in worry.**_

_**Naruto:No! My ramen!**_

_**Thalia: My Yaoi! No!**_

_**Sakura,Hinata,and Ino sweatdropped**_

_**Hinata: Thalia120 doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Sakura: And i hope she never does**_

_**Ino: If she does then no one would be safe!**_

_**last chapter:**_

_Everyone started laughing. Kiba pointed outside. Kakashi ran to the window and screamed like a little girl before ran to the window minus Naruto and Kiba who were giving eachother high-fives. Outside Akamaru was ripping 'ichi ichi Paridise' apart. The laughing didn't stop until the be rang. Sasuke smirked the whole time. "Nice dobe" Naruto nodded and left to their next class. _

_**Chapter 4: New students,a necklace, and the first kiss**_

_Naruto and Sasuke walked to their next class. Not that far from them were Sakura,Ino and others went to their classes. Ino and Sakura spoke random things that Sasuke and Naruto didn't bother to listen and Shikamaru shut them out awhile ago. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You do know Kakashi will get you and Kiba for destroying his book apart,right?"_

_"Yup!" He said cheerfully. Sasuke gave a small smile at the cheerful blond. Naruto notised it but stayed silent. 'Its rare that he smiles'._

_Walking into the class the five took their seats. Everyone talked while waiting for the teacher._

_"Where is Kurenai-Sensei?" asked the blond girl._

_"Right here Ino" Said a woman with raven black hair and crimson eyes._

_"Why are you late sensei?" Asked a random student._

_"I'm late because I had to pick up somethings from the office" She looked to the door.  
>"You both may come in now" Right after she said that two people entered. One was a boy around the age of 15, he had red spiky hair and blue eyes,he wore the boy uniform like the other boys. The girl wore the standard uniform for girls, she also had red hair and blue eyes. The girl seemed to be cheerful while the boy next to her looked nervous. They walked next to Kurenai, who was in front of the class. <em>

_"Please introduce yourself."_

_The girl nodded and stepped forward. "My name is Miku Namikaze" The boy stood next to her and bowed. "And I'm her twin brother Kai Namikaze" The other students stared at them in awe. "No way you two are the children of Minato Namikaze?" Sasuke looked up at them with his eyes course everyone was surprised Minato was a famous singer, Everyone in the Japan knew about him, they all moruned when he died in fire 10 years ago,but unlike the others Naruto just blinked and laid his head on the nodded "Ok who will show these two around the school?" Most of the class raised their hands. Kurenai looked around a her eyes rested on Sakura. "Sakura" Said girl smiled and nodded. "Now Kai, Miku you both can sit in front of Sasuke and Naruto" For some reason the two tensed when they heard Naruto's name. "Will you both raise your hands?" Sasuke and Naruto did as they were told. The twins walked to their seats, not before giving a quick look at Naruto. Sasuke caught it but he didn't say anything. Naruto just smiled at the two and then waited till class was over._

_When class ended Sakura walked to Miku, Kai, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Hello Miku. Kai. I'm Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you."_

_Miku smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you too. Your the one who is going to show us around right?" _

_"Well Me,Naruto,and Sasuke. We all have the same classes.'_

_Naruto stood next to Sakura and Sasuke stood next to Naruto."I'm Naruto Uzumaki and he is Sasuke Uchiha" Kai and Miku stared at Naruto for a moment before looking at Sasuke. "Hn Dobe let's go already" Naruto gave a playful glare at Sasuke. _

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe'_

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe"_

_Sakura shook her head, while Kai and Miku looked at the two with surprise and confusion. _

_"Don't worry they do that all the let's go which classes to you have?" Miku passed Sakura their schdule. Sakura nodded._

_"You have the same classes we do" _

_"Oh okay!" They left the classroom._

_Miku looked at Sasuke as they walked Naruto notised and gave a laugh. "Looks like you have another fangirl,Teme" Sasuke looked at him and shrugged. _

_"Are they always like that?"_

_"Yup, they grew up with each other"_

_Kai looked at Miku who was smirking. 'Ok he is a goner'_

_Lunch came quickly__**, **__Miku, Kai, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking to the Sakura tree to meet the rest. When they got there Sakura introduced them. "Guys this is Miku and Kai. Their new here. An Kai.. Miku these are Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru,Ino, and Choji" _

_Hi nice to meet you."_

_"Hey, So you like the school so far?"_

_Miku nodded and Kai spoke. "Yea, so far its a good day"_

_"Well t-thats go-good" _

_Sasuke looked at the twins in silent. 'Why do they keep looking at the dobe like that' Naruto didn't notised that Miku and Kai looked at him quiet often. Well its Naruto what do you expect, he can't even tell that Hinata likes him which is really obvious! Naruto kept talking to Kiba planning their next act for their teachers. Before Miku looked at Naruto. "Hey b-Naruto where did you get that neckalace from?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Sasuke looked up with a sudden interest. "What necklace?"_

_"The one with the blue crystal right there." Miku pointed at the necklace that was hidden by the blazer. Sakura and Ino looked at it and pouted. "How and when did you get a such a pretty necklace Naruto!" Sasuke looked at the necklace. 'Why does it look so familiar' _

_The necklace was had a three crystals. The one in the middle was bigger then the other two. Naruto had a thoughful look, trying to remember when he got it. Then he gave a small smile before he blushed with full force. "Well how did you get it Naruto!"_

_"W-well" Everyone who wasn't listening (Shikamaru and Kiba) suddenly paid attention to Naruto when they heard him stutter._

_**Flashback**_

_**A ten year old Naruto was throwing bread in the pond at the park. Iruka was sitting under a tree watching Naruto, they were waiting for Sasuke and Itach. Iruka laughed abit when Naruto threw the last of his bread to the ducks and quickly got bored before he started pouting. "Naruto!" Naruto turned to the voice to see Sasuke running to him with Itachi walking not that far behind him. **_

_**"Hey Sasuke! Hey Itachi!" Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and took a breath. After awhile Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed. Itachi smirked when he was wasn't everyday that you see Sasuke blush, it was entertaining "Naruto, Sasuke has something for you" Sasuke sent a glare to Itachi.**_

_**"Really! What is it?" asked the cute blond boy. Sasuke blush came back at full force, he took something out of his pocket. It was a necklace with three crystals that were the same color as the blond's eyes.**_

_**"Wow! Its very pretty! Thanks Sasuke!" Sasuke gave it to him while looking at the ground with his face all red. Itachi's smirk grew bigger and he kicked Sasuke. Sasuke was right in front of Naruto so he fell on top of him. "Woah!" Both closed their eyes for the inpacked. Sasuke felt something soft on his lips and opened his eyes to see Naruto's eyes were open and his face was deep red. Sasuke just notised that his lips were on top of Naruto's. Sasuke and Naruto jumpped apart whil Iruka laughed at the two blushing kids seeing the whole thing from where he was sitting, while Itachi smirked at them.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Sasuke's calm face went red. Sakura and Ino's jaw's dropped, Shikamaru eyes widened, Kiba laughed a bit, Hinata's was between laughing and crying(you know why), Shino stayed the same, Choji dropped his chips, Kai and Miku smiled, and Naruto looked at the ground. 'He kept that?' Thought Sasuke._

_Naruto continued to eat his ramen hoping that they would get bored and talk about something else. What he didn't know is that Sasuke was hoping the same thing while eating his tomato salad. Both were wrong. "YOU DID WHAT!" Yelled the strawberry and the blond haired girls. Kiba covered his ears and Naruto flinshed at how loud they yelled. "I didn't do anything! It was Sasuke!" _

_"It wasn't my fault! Itachi was the one that kicked me Dobe!" glared Sasuke at our cute blond dobe. Said dobe glared back. You can pretty much see the strange rival electricity. Saukra,Ino,Kai and Hinata looked back and forth the two. Shika and Choji laided back hoping not to be dragged into the small fight. Kiba who didn't want to get hit anytime soon stayed his distance, while Miku watched with enjoyment. Five minutes glaring at each other Naruto started to laugh and Sasuke gave a chuckle._

_**Ok I'll stop for now sorry if it isn't that good I didn't sleep at all last night. I blame the tv!**_


	5. Minato and Cookies!

_**Thalia: I can't belive he burned my yaoi!**_

_**Naruto: My ramen! (Insert tears)**_

_**Sasuke: Shut up you both got what u deserve**_

_**Thalia glared at him**_

_**Thalia: Mean my yaoi! I will get revenge! Anyway it was Naruto's fault!**_

_**Naruto: Hey Thalia! I thought you were in my side!**_

_**Thalia: Not when it comes to my yaoi Naruto**_

_**(Insert Uchiha smirk)**_

_**Hinata: T-Thalia do-doesn't own N-Naruto**_

_**Ino:Once again i say we say we hope she never does.**_

_**Kiba : Read on**_

_**Last Chapter:**__Naruto continued to eat his ramen hoping that they would get bored and talk about something else. What he didn't know is that Sasuke was hoping the same thing while eating his tomato salad. Both were wrong. "YOU DID WHAT!" Yelled the strawberry and the blond haired girls. Kiba covered his ears and Naruto flinshed at how loud they yelled. "I didn't do anything! It was Sasuke!" _

_"It wasn't my fault! Itachi was the one that kicked me Dobe!" glared Sasuke at our cute blond dobe. Said dobe glared back. You can pretty much see the strange rival electricity. Saukra,Ino,Kai and Hinata looked back and forth the two. Shika and Choji laided back hoping not to be dragged into the small fight. Kiba who didn't want to get hit anytime soon stayed his distance, while Miku watched with enjoyment. Five minutes glaring at each other Naruto started to laugh and Sasuke gave a chuckle._

_Next chapter: __**Namikaze Minato**_

After awhile everything was normal again. Naruto and Sasuke talking to eachother, mostly Naruto, Hinata talking to Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru looking at the clouds, Choji eating all the food he can, Miku and Kai bothering each other. Sakura and Ino looked at the twins. Kai looked an bit nervous and looked down at the ground, Miku glared at them. "You staring at us like that is bothering my brother"

"Oh sorry its just we are curious about your dad" said Sakura with Ino nodding next to her.

Kiba sat up from next to Shikamaru. "What about their parents?"

"Their dad is Minato Namikaze!" Stated Naruto cutting himself in to the conversation making everyone else stop talking and looked at Kai and Miku. "No way!"

"Th-the sing-singer?"

"They say he and his family died around 10 years ago" Miku nodded. "Yes our mother and father died 10 years ago in the car accident."

Sasuke looked up curiously. "I heard the whole family was killed from that accident"

"Well you see that was a lie me and my sister were with our older brother at home. Though our other brother we're unsure of" Sakura was surprised "You have brothers?" Kai nodded "Yea Our brother Kyuubi was fourteen when mom and dad died" Naruto had a blank expression, Hinata looked like she wanted to ask something to Miku. "W-what ab-about the o-other one?"

Miku shrugged. "He was with our parents at the time but they didn't find his body, so for all we know he's alive"

"We've tried to searching for him for years but no clues" Kai frowned

"Maybe we should give -"

"Don't give up maybe he is waiting for his family to find him" Yelled Naruto happily. Miku and Kai's eyes widened for some reason. Though almost no one noticed. Almost. Shikamaru and Sasuke could tell that something was up about them looking at Naruto every few eyes met and they looked like they made an understanding. The others smiled at what Naruto said. "For once Naruto is right dont give up finding your brother!" Yelled Sakura. The bell rung. "Aw well time to go back to class come on Kai, Miku,Naruto lets go to class" Everyone stood up to leave but Shikamaru and Sasuke didn't move which didn't go unnoticed my Kiba and Naruto. "Hey Sasuke aren't you coming?"

"Shika come on! We have science next and I don't understand crap in that class! I need you to explain stuff to me!" Shikamaru gave a smirk. "Dont worry guys we'll be there in a sec me and Uchiha have to talk about something" Naruto looked like he wanted to fight back but he just pouted , which made Miku smirk and the rest laughed a bit minus Kiba. "Dobe go ahead I'll meet you there"

"Fine teme come on dog breath lets go to Science"

Everyone walked away leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru in silence. "So you noticed that Miku and Kai keep looking at Naruto too huh?"

"Well yea I understand that if the Dobe did anything funny people would laugh or stare at him but every since math they have been whispering and staring at him"

"Hmm what if their part of that stupid gang that your brothers in?"

"No I've seen Itachi's friends and they dont take people in under 16 Nara"

"Well lets forget about it for now before Kiba and Naruto run out of Science trying to look for us."

"Whatever"

Naruto and Sasuke were walking out of the school. "So Teme when does your dad get back from London?"

"Sunday... you'll come right?" Sasuke asked though he said it casualy Naruto knew he wanted to come.

"Duh Teme I never miss a chanse for us to mess with Itachi" Sasuke smirked. "So how are you going to torture Itachi today?"

Naruto put a thoughtful look for a while then shrugged. "Dont know yet." They stopped at a Mansion. Aka Sasuke's house. The mansion was 4 stories tall meaning when Naruto first came here he got lost in the first five minutes. The found him on the third room crying in a random hall way.

Naruuto and Sasuke walked in. "Mom I'm home and I brought the dobe!" A woman with onyx colored hair and eyes walked in she looked in here late thirties though she looked very beautiful. Her hair was down and away from here face. She wore a purple sweater and a pair of jeans. "Hello Naruto! Hi Sasuke!" She hugged each of them. "Hi Aunt Mokoto!"

"Hey mom" Mokoto smiled at them. "Want something to eat the cook just made some cookies!"

"Yea! Cookies!" Without looking back he ran down the hall going to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed. He walked to the kitchen just to see Itachi hold a plate of cookies up to the air so Naruto couldn't reach. Forgot to say Naruto is very short. Sasuke is like 6.3 while Naruto is 5.5 . Itachi was only a few inches taller then Sasuke. "Itachi! Give me the cookies!"

"Sorry Naru-chan but these are now mine"

"Mean! Don't call me Naru-chan! I'm not a girl!"

"Your as tall as one" Before Naruto tackled Itachi to the ground Sasuke snatched a couple cookies from the traand gave them to Naruto. "Here Dobe I got you some now don't kill Itachi" Naruto took the cookies and ate them happily. "Thanks Teme!" Itachi frowned. "Damn oh well" Itachi took the rest up stairs to his room.

_**Sorry its so short but plz review!**_


	6. Hidden talent

_**Thalia: Hola welcome come back to my Naruto fanfic!**_

_**Naruto waved at the people. **_

_**Naruto: Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!**_

_**Sasuke: Dobe your not on Tv right now.**_

_**Naruto: Shut up Teme!**_

_**Thalia laughed at them. **_

_**"Aw cute couple aten't they!" **_

_**Sasuke flicked her head. **_

_**"Shut up ya weirdo"**_

_**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto. She just owns the plot of this story**_

_**Ino: Yep I wonder which other couples will come**_

_**Thalia: ((Insert evil laugh)**_

_**Hinata, Sakura, and Ino cowered in the corner."I'm scared"**_

_**Naruto: Read on with the story!**_

_**Last Chapter:**_"Your as tall as one" Before Naruto tackled Itachi to the ground Sasuke snatched a couple cookies from the tray and gave them to Naruto. "Here Dobe I got you some now don't kill Itachi" Naruto took the cookies and ate them happily. "Thanks Teme!" Itachi frowned. "Damn oh well" Itachi took the rest up stairs to his room.

Chapter 6: Hidden Talents

"Hey Teme isn't that Hinata?" Asked the cute blond. Sasuke looked to where Naruto pointed. He was right. Hinata had her hair down and she wore a purple t-shirt and black shorts and sneakers. Which surprised Sasuke, because Hinata always wore a sweater and long jeans. "Wonder where she's going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I want to check it out" Sasuke would have argued but he was also curious. He nodded which made Naruto have a gleam in his eye. "Lets go!" Naruto ran with Sasuke close behind. They hid behind random buildings, after a half an hour Sasuke complained a bit. "Dobe its been half an hour already maybe she's on a walk or something" Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I have this feeling!" Sasuke sighed. Really he didn't know why he even tried. He knew Naruto would never listen to him when he had his mind on something else. You would think that Sasuke would leave,but he had a reason not too. Sasuke shook his head. 'Can't think of that' Naruto looked at him a bit worried. "You okay, Teme?" Sasuke nodded. "I'm fine, Dobe. Don't worry. Keep following." Naruto still looked abit worried but he continued to follow Hinata.

After and hour Hinata stopped in front of the Konoha sports center. "Why did she go in here?" Asked Naruto. "I really wonder why you ask me questions that I don't know the answer to" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up" Sasuke chuckled. They saw Hinata go in, they followed. They followed her all the way to the volleyball court. Hiding under the benches they watched Hinata. The volleyball court was empty minus the three. On the other side of the court Hinata grabbed a ball and postioned herself. She bent her knees a bit and put her back straight,She through the ball in the air and bummed it over the net with so much force that it hit the wall and made a dent. "Damn!" Naruto nodded. She grabbed another one and set it in the air,bumped it in the air again , she ran to the ball, jumped and spiked it. It hit the floor with a loud smack. After awhile they notised that she was so focused in on hitting ball that she didn't notise Naruto almost jump in the air. Both moved on top of the benches and watched. After awhile she was covered in sweat, smiling. Naruto began clapping. Hinata looked up at their direction. "Ah!" Hinata yelped and fell to the ground. Blushing. Naruto jumped of the benches and ran to her with Sasuke walking behind him. "Wow! Hinata your great! I never knew you could play volleyball"

Nethier did I" Sasuke commented. Hinata stood up. "Y-yeah... I r-really dont tell p-people."

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because..."

"Your afraid to be judged" Both of them looked to Naruto. "Dont be afraid Hinata! They would love this!" Hinata's eyes widened. "Dont say anything! Not yet anyway! I want to practice a bit more!" Sasuke and Naruto noticed she didn't stutter. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone! But why don't you join the volleyball team?" Hinata played with her fingers. "I did, I'm the captain" She whispered. Their eyes widened.  
>"Your the captain!"<p>

"I knew none of our friends went to the volleyball games so I never worried about it" Naruto smiled and hugged her, which made her widen her eyes abit.. "I'm so proud Hinata! I'm so happy! I say this helps you, you haven't stuttered once threw out the whole time you talked about this, minus the beginning! But I won't tell if you tell me if you really like playing volleyball" He let Hinata go. Hinata smiled a Naruto smile. Which made Sasuke blink. "I love it. I feel so free when I play volleyball,Naruto" Naruto smiled. "Then I promise not to tell without your say so" He held out his pinky and grabbed Sasuke's hand forcing him to take out his pinky. Hinata giggled and hooked her pinky with theirs. "Thanks" Naruto nodded and waved. "Well we better go! Me and Sasuke are going to meet Shika and Kiba at the park later!" Hinata waved at the two as they walked out the volleyball court. She stayed smiling. "I wonder when they'll figure it out? Man hope they don't take forever." Hinata grabbed another ball. "Oh well got to practice"

Naruto and Sasuke walked out the Sports center and walked south to get to the park. Naruto talked happyly and Sasuke nodded every once and while to show he was listening. When they got to the park they saw Kiba and Shikamaru laid on the ground looking at the clouds."Hey guys!" Kiba sat up, he smiled his wolf like smiled and waved. "Took you long enough! Kit!" Naruto tackled him. "Stop calling me Kit, Dog breath!" Shika chuckled abit at the two and looked at Sasuke. "What took you both so long?"

"Took a different route" Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded. "So were you both bored without us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat next to Shika. "Bet not Dobe" Naruto punched Sasuke playfully on the shoulder. "Mean Teme!" Shika and Kiba laughed at the two. "Nah we were looking at the clouds"

Naruto pouted. "That sounds boring" Kiba smiled. "You would think but its kinda fun. You look for random shapes and make random short stories of what we saw it was fun" Shikamaru laid back down with Kiba, Sasuke did the same, Naruto pouted but laid down. Kiba pointed at a random cloud. That one looks like a fox with nine tails" Which it did. Kiba thought for a moment. "A boy cursed because of the nine-tailed fox, had to grow up hated and alone. Until he got older and proved to the people that hated him that he was human and that he wanted to be seen." Naruto looked at Kiba. "Cool" Shika pointed at another one. "Thats a dog. Once a upon a time their was a dog named Akamaru. He was lost in the forest injured and alone. Until one day a young child named Kiba found him and took care of him. When the dog got better he refused to leave and stayed with the child until he got older. The end" Kiba pouted. "That was a lame story" Naurto laughed abit. "I found a deer! The deer was a lazy one, but very smart. He was friends with a flower, a butterfly, a fox, raven, bug, a cherry blossom, a sunflower and a dog. The deer had feelings for the dog but even though he was so smart he was to stupid to figure it out. The dog ran away one day because the sunflower liked the sand instead. The deer was so worried he went looking for him. When he found him, he confessed his feelings to the dog. And I stop the story!" Naruto laughed at Kiba's pouted face. "Hey you have to finish the story!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto confused. 'Whats was this story about?' (For the frist time ever folks he is clueless! Put this in the history books!)

Sasuke laughed abit at the story and Shika's face.

"Nope no way! You'll have to figure out the story yourself!"

Sasuke pointed at a cloud. Which made the others stop what they were doing. Surprised that Sasuke was going to participate in the small game.

"Thats a raven" Sasuke thought for a moment. "The raven was friends with the fox ever since they were children. The fox bothered him and the raven made fun of him. But they were the best of friends. Their other friends made fun of the two somethime of how they hanged out all the time. But it was for a good reason why the raven would stay with the fox all the time if because when the raven and the fox were kids the fox was horribly hurt and he feared that one day if he left the fox alone he'll get hurt again. The end" Sasuke blinked and looked at the threw. Naruto and Kiba looked suddenly depressed of the story. Shika shook his head. "Its a bad idea to say depressing stories around them I guess." Kiba and Naruto sat up. "Losing power" Naruto stated. Kiba turned to him with fake eyes of horror. "No! I won't lose you! You will make it! You'll survive the Sasukeisemo diease!" Naruto fell back and lifted his arm slowly. "I see...a bright light" Kiba gasped. He shook Naurto's shoulders."Don't go into the light!" Naruto played dead. Kiba slammed the the ground. "NO WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!" After awhile Naruto and Kiba laughed . Even Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed abit.

_**Review! I edited this. I found so many mistakes! I apologize for my crappy writing and grammer!**_


	7. Family

_**Thalia:yay reviews! reviews! I love u!**_

_**Hugs reviewers**_

_**Naruto: Yay! Reviews (reads them )Yea they love me!**_

_**Sasuke: Sure they do((rolls eyes)**_

_**Naruto: ((pouts) mean!**_

_**Thalia: ((take pics of him pouting) Yay! uke!**_

_**Naruto: she doesn't own me! Now read!**_

_**Last chapter:**_"Its a bad idea to say depressing stories around them I guess." Kiba and Naruto sat up. "Losing power" Naruto stated. Kiba turned to him with fake eyes of horror. "No! I won't lose you! You will make it! You'll survive the Sasukeisemo diease!" Naruto fell back and lifted his arm slowly. "I see...a bright light" Kiba gasped. He shook Naurto's shoulders."Don't go into the light!" Naruto played dead. Kiba slammed the the ground. "NO WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!" After awhile Naruto and Kiba laughed . Even Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed abit.

Chapter 7: Family

After two hours Sasuke and Naruto left Kiba and Shikamaru and began walking back to Sasuke's house. "They so like each other" Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded. "Yet so dense!" Naruto said while laughing. Sasuke smirked. "You shouldn't be one to talk. It took you five years just to find out Hinata had a crush on you" The blond pouted. "Well sorry! I really don't see her that way! I see like a younger sister!" Sasuke raised a brow. "a younger sister?"

"Yea! My friends are like my family" Naruto looked down abit. 'Shit... I forgot' Sasuke thought. He completely forgot Naruto didn't have parents and even though Iruka is his uncle, Naruto wanted to know what having parents felt like ever since he was a kid. "Oh dude sorry I forgot"

"Nah! Its fine,Teme! Anyway, I have friends,Iruka-sensei, Pervy-sage,Granny Tsunade, you and your family! I'm happy" He gave his special Naruto smile. Sasuke smiled back a bit. (People its then end of the world run! sasuke: hits Thalia, Ow!) 'He's been smiling more lately' The blond thought. "You staying over my house again?" Naruto nodded. "Yup! But let me call Iruka-sensei" Sasuke nodded while Naruto grabbed his cellphone and called Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

"H-hi N-naruto

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"N-no! So why you called?""(Wonder what he's doing? lol hahaha!)

"Oh to tell you that I'm staying at the Teme's house!"  
>"Uh ah! O-ok! BYE!" Iruka hanged looked at his phone. Sasuke raised abrow. "Something wrong,Dobe?"<p>

"Yea Kakashi is over at the house" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How do you know that?"

"I rather not say" Naruto's face went pale. Sasuke chuckled abit. "Come on dobe lets go" Naruto nodded and walked with Sasuke the rest of the way.

SasuNaru,ShikaKiba,KakaIru,Sasunaru,Shikuakiba,KakaIru mauahahahah!

"We're back!" Yelled the blue eyed boy. Mokoto came out of the kitchen. "Oh! Welcome back! How was it with your friends?" She asked while walking to the living room, which was huge! Black sofa, game system on the floor, a huge flat screen and engough space for fifty people and more. She sat on a chair next to the sofa while Naruto and Sasuke sat on the sofa. "It was ok! Kiba and Shika were great! We saw Hinata on the way to get some books so we talked with her for awhile" He said slightly lying. "Dobe staying over again" Mokoto smiled. "Ok! I'm tell the ask if your room is ready!" Yeah Naruto has his own room in the Uchiha house, hey he comes and stays often and since they have alot of room they gave him one. Which was right across the hall from Sasuke's. He gets lost in the house alot so they thought it would be a good idea to have him room close to Sasuke. Naruto nodded and Mokoto left. Sasuke turned on the tv. "What do you want to watch?"

"Naruko! (I'm not creative at the moment!) Sasuke sighed. "Ok" He put Naruko. "Why do you even liked this?"

"Who doesn't love ass kicking ninja!"

"...Me?"Naruto threw a pillow at him. "Smart mouth"

Sasuke laughed, you heard it folks not chuckled. **Laughed. **He threw it back. "Dobe"

Naruto had a gleam in his eye. "I will not lose!"

"Nether will I" (Insert Pillow fight to the death)

Laughter could be heard all over the house. Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes and each other one pillow in each hand, Looking quiet tired.

On cue they threw their pillows at each other both got perfect aim and fell backwards. Landing next to each other. "Ow!" Naruto turned over and saw that he hit a video tape. "Huh whats this?" Sasuke sat up and looked at it. "Best friends?" Naruto smiled. "Lets play it!"

He shrugged and put it in the VCR. He and Naruto sat back on the sofa and waited.

_On the screen were Naruto and Sasuke around the age of 8. Both smiling and waving at the camera. "Hi I'm Naruto!" Yelled the small blond._

_'And I'm Sasuke!" said Sasuke. "And we're bestfriends!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. A younger version of Itachi came into view. "What are you two yelling about? And why are you using my camera!" Itachi picked up the camera."No!" Naruto was seen grabbing Itachi's leg._

_"Hey get off!" _

_"The mighty Naruto best ninja ever will not let go!" Sasuke grabbed the other leg. "Same with the awesome Sasuke!" Itachi smirked. "Hey Kisame! Help here!" A dude a few inches taller then Itachi came. He had a fish face and blue skin. "Itachi- what the?" _

_"Just get them off of me!" Kisame didn't argue and grabbed Naruto. "Hey let go! You stupid ugly fish guy!"_

_"You brat its Kisame!" Naruto struggled. Sasuke glared at Kisame and let go of Itachi's leg. "Hey fish face let go of Naruto!"_

_Kisame laughed. "And if I don't. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto bit his hand. "I said let go!"_

_"Ow! Brat" Kisame dropped him and looked at his hand. Itachi was tackled by the two. "What the fuck!"_

_"Itachi! Language!" Mokoto came into the picture. Sasuke and Naruto jumpped of Itachi and stood. "But mom they tackled me!"_

_"And bit my hand!" Mokoto narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie! Their little kids! Now you and Kisame apologize!" The glared at the smiling children. "We're sorry" They said dully. When the three left Naruto and Sasuke looked back into the camera. "I love being a kid" Sasuke sstated. "Me too!"_

The two smiled. "Wow we were evil kids" Sasuke nodded. Naruto's phone rang. "Yura yura to uganoda sora e" Naruto picked it up. "Hello?"

"Huh! No way! Your coming back! Ok! bye!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Guess who was that!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was Temari! She and the others are coming back from Suna!" Sasuke frown. 'crap!'

_**Review you if you love it if you hate it review anyway!**_


	8. Subaku

_**Thalia120; Another chapter, another day**_

_**Naruto: you sound tired**_

_**Sasuke: Nah dobe she's as lazy as Shikamaru**_

_**Thalia glares at him.**_

_**Thalia: I own nothing**_

_**Sasuke: Like a brain**_

_**Naruto: Read before it gets ugly**_

_**Last chapter:**_

The two smiled. "Wow we were evil kids" Sasuke nodded. Naruto's phone rang. "Yura yura to uganoda sora e" Naruto picked it up. "Hello?"

"Huh! No way! Your coming back! Ok! bye!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Guess who was that!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was Temari! She and the others are coming back from Suna!" Sasuke frown. 'crap!'

Chapter 8: Subaku

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Teme,whats wrong?" Sasuke blinked. "Nothing just tired"

"Oh..."Naruto looked at the time. "Well its only seven" Sasuke stood up. "I'll turn in for the night" Naruto watched him leave. Itachi came in. "Hey shorty. Whats with the face?" Naruto glared at Itachi. "One I'm not that short! Two Sasuke acted all weird when I told him Gaara and the others are coming back." Itachi smirked

."Didn't Gaara and Sasuke hate each other?" Naruto blinked and did a faceplam. "I forgot about that"

_**Flashback**_

_**7 year olds Sasuke and Naruto were playing in the park. Iruka sitting on the bench watching them with a smile. **_

_**"Try an catch me Sasuke!" yelled the small blond.**_

_**"Come back here Naru!" They ran around the park.**_

_**Naruto ran behind an tree and tripped. "OW!" Iruka and Sasuke heard his yell and ran to where Naruto tripped.**_

_**Naruto was sitting up holding his right knee. He had a couple tears go down his face and held his knee tightly. Iruka knelt in front of him and Sasuke looked at him. "Are you okay Naru?" Naruto shook his head. 'I'm sorry" The three of them turned to three kids behind them. One was a girl with two spiky pony tails, sshe had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. she wore a purple mini dress and had a fan in her hand. She seemed to be the oldest of the three. The second was a brown haired kid with black eyes, he had purple face paint on,he wore black sshirt and shorts and he had a puppet in his hands. The last one guessing he wass the youngest one of the three but that didn't make it any better since he had a murderous look in his eye for a seven year old. He had red short hair and pale green eyes, he had a tatto on his head that said love , he wore a black shirt and red pants. The girl was the one that said she was sorry. "I'm so sorry! My little brother likes tripping people when they pass by him. Please for give him!" Iruka's eyes widened abit. Naruto and Sasuke looked at them. Sasuke stood up and looked at the two boys. "Which one of you two tripped Naruto!" **_

_**"I did" Said the red head. **_

_**"Apologize! To him now!"**_

_**"Why should I?"**_

_**"You tripped him ya idiot!"**_

_**"So?" Sasuke tackled him. "Say sorry!"**_

_**"No!" The blond girl and her brother's eyes widened. "Gaara just say sorry!" Yelled the girl**_

_**Iruka tried to pull the two apart but, one they bite, two they were like wild animals at the current moment.**_

_**Gaara rolled on top of Sasuke and punched him. Sasuke grabbed his leg a twisted it. Gaara flinched but he hit him again this went on for a couple more minutes. Iruka tried to pull the boys off of eachother and the blond girl and the brown haired boy yelled at them to stop. "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Silence. Everyone turned to Naruto. Naruto was standing his knee all scraped up some blood ran down his leg. He looked at the two of the boys on the ground one hand on each others shirts. He limpped to them and hit both of their heads. "Stop fighting! One its just my knee Sasuke I'll live! Two that was a mean thing to do!" Pointing at the red head. "If you want make friends just be nice! Don't be mean!" Sasuke and Gaara's eyes widened. The both let each other go and stood up looking away from each other. Iruka looked at Naruto. 'I seriously love this kid' Naruto smiled and raised a hand to the Gaara. "Now let's start over...Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" Sasuke stood by Naruto's side. "Sasuke Uchiha" he said bitterly. The red head was shocked. The blond girl shook her head and shook Naruto's hand. "I'm Temari Subaku"**_

_**The boy next to her shook Naruto's hand next. "Kankuro Subaku" Gaara looked at the hand that turned to him. Slowly he raised his hand and shook it. "Gaara Subaku" Naruto smiled. "I hope we all become good friends!"**_

_**End flashback**_

Ever since Naruto has been friends with them. Sasuke and Gaara have been fighting almost everytime they meet. Naruto tried countless times to make them stop but his efforts failed. Naruto sighed. "How did I forget that?" Itachi shrugged. "Your slow shorty. Well I'm off to bed!" Itachi walked out the living room. Naruto soone followed afterward and climbed the stairs.

He got to his room quickly. He looked at the door across the hall then walked passed his own. "Night Teme" he whispered going in. He quickly took his shirt off and his pants leaving his undershirt and his ramen boxers. The room was dark so you couldn't see well. But Naruto found his way fine and laid on his bed. Pulling the blanket up to his chin he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

With Sasuke

Sasuke stayed awake in his room for and hour or two while at the time Naruto and Itachi were talking. He was reading. He had reading glasses on. Sasuke hated to wear them for some reason. Though lots of girls loved him wearing them. (Maybe thats the reason). He closed the book when he heard foot steps come up the stairs and stop across the hall. "Night Teme" Though it was a sslight whisper Sasuke heard it. He gave a slight smile and placed the book on the bedside table. "Good night Dobe" He whispered back, knowing Naruto couldn't hear him. He turned of his lamp and took of hiss glasses placing then next to his book. He laid down and looked at the cieling. "Subaku...If your hurt him again. Your ass is mine." Sasuke close his eyess and soon fell asleep.

In Suna.

"Achoo!" a blond girl, around 18 looked at her brother. "Gaara, you okay?" The 16 year old red head, who had a handsome face, nodded. "Yea."' The two were packing their bags. "Where is Kankuro! I swear I'll-" Temari was cut off.

"Oh shut up Temari! I'm right here!" The brown haired 17 year old came threw the door. All three wore black. Temari ssmirked. "Finally! anyway help us! Dad's will wake up soon" shse whispered. As soon as she said it Kankuro grabbed the bags and ran back out the door. Gaara grabbed a small red bag that said 'Shukaku' Something fellout of it. Gaara went to pick it up but stopped. It was and hourglass, but instead of the normal color sand. It was green,on the bottom of it it said 'Gaara' in messy hand writing. Gaara smiled abit. Temari picked up here purse and turned to him. "Huh? What are you looking at Gaara?" Gaara picked up the hourglass . "Isn't that the hourglass Naruto gave to you when we left?"

Gaara nodded. "Yea" He put it in his pocket. "Lets go"

**review!**


	9. Nightmares can be a truly scary

_**A/N – I'm so sorry! My computer broke! I'm sorry! My friend is letting me use her computer! Mine is still not fixed! Don't hate me!**_

_Last chapter: __**Gaara nodded. "Yea" He put it in his pocket. "Let's go"**_

Chapter 9: Nightmares can be a truly a scary thing

Naruto woke up to hear yells. "Itachi! Get out of the damn bathroom! Damn it!" Naruto gave a small chuckle at the young Uchiha. He walked out of his room and followed the yells.

"Itachi!" He saw Sasuke hitting the door repeatedly. He walked up behind Sasuke.

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!" Sasuke jumped turned and swung at Naruto. Luckily Naruto knew that was going to happen and dodged it.

"Hehe missed me Uchiha!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe I could have hit you"

"But you didn't and I'd thought I'd help you with Itachi" Sasuke's glare turned into a smirk.

"Well go on" Naruto nodded and got close to the door.

"Hey Sasuke! I found some interesting magazines under Itachi's bed"

On cue Itachi ran out the door and looked around for Naruto, who was behind the door. Sasuke ran in and pulled Naruto in with him, then locked the door. Itachi turned at yelled.

"NARUTO!" Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground laughing their asses off.

Walking to School Naruto seemed a bit quiet, which Sasuke seemed kinda worried about. Not that he'll tell people that.

"Hey Dobe" Naruto didn't answer.

"Uzumaki" Nothing.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped and turned to Sasuke. "Huh? What Teme?" Sasuke stared at him.

"Naruto, you okay?" He touched his forehead and seemed kinda warm. Naruto slapped it away.

"I'm fine, Teme. Hurry up we have to get to school. I really don't feel like getting Granny Tsunade mad at me" Yea Tsunade was the principal of Konoha high and the Major of Konoha. Naruto walked away from Sasuke and kept walking. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at the hand that was slapped away.

'Lying? Or truth?' He couldn't choose but he walked to catch up with Naruto.

It was history. Asuma hated history but he tried to make it interesting for his students and because of this Naruto and Kiba liked history. And today they were going to talk about Naruto's favorite thing about Konoha's history. The Hokages.

"The hokages were the rulers of the early years of Konoha-" Naruto was very happy that they were talking about the Hokages but he didn't feel well. Though he really didn't want to worry anyone. Sasuke watched Naruto at the corner of his eye.

"Well Naruto?" Naruto looked up and blinked.

"Huh?" Some of the students laughed. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Who was the last Hokage before Tsunade?" Naruto though for a moment.

"The fourth was Minato Namakaze that died around 11 years ago."

"How did he die?" Naruto blinked. Why was he being asked so many questions?

"He was also a singer and was going to a concert before he had a car crash at a gas station which caused a fire" Asuma nodded correct. Naruto was about to smile when he felt dizzy an fell out of his desk.

Sasuke was the first out of his chair and ran over to Naruto, As did Shika, Kiba, Sakura, Miku and Kai. Naruto was breathing harshly and his cheeks were flushed. Asuma pushed passed them.

"Sasuke take Naruto to the nurse's office everyone else back to your seats" Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style and ran out the room. The others had worried expressions.

Shizune pated Sasuke's shoulder. "He's fine he just has a slight fever he'll be fine in a day" Sasuke let out the breath that he was holding. Shizune smiled.

"Your mom is here to take him home but if you want to go with him I'll tell your teacher that you left" Sasuke mumbled a thanks as he went go take Naruto. Shizune shook her head and went to go tell Tsunade that they were leaving early.

Sasuke opened the door to the room Naruto was in,He froze when he heard whimpers.

"M-mom"

_Naruto's dream_

_Young Naruto couldn't breath he was frozen in fear. Fire all around him and his dead woman's body was over his body he saw not that far a blond man covered in cuts and had a deep wound on his hip and was limping to the car. Naruto couldn't see the man's face. The man pulled the woman's body of his small one and pulled Naruto's small body close to his. _

"_Don't cry. Don't cry" The man whispered to the child. Naurto still couldn't breath. _

"_Think of something happier everything is going to be okay. Someone's going to save us." Why was this man saying something like this in a fire? But he did what the man said and thought of something happier. A image of Sasuke came into his mind._

"_**Hi! My name is Sasuke!"**_

"_**You're my best friend!"**_

"_**Come on Dobe.."**_

"_**Dobe! Dobe!"**_

_End of dream_

Naruto snapped his eyes open. Sasuke's eye looked worried. "Dobe… you had a nightmare. You okay?" Naruto nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke didn't buy it. "Come on we-re going home"

Naruto didn't argue and let Sasuke carry he bridle style. He'll fight Sasuke later right?


	10. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_


End file.
